


Day 277 - A sense of a certain gravity

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [277]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Everyday Life, Humor, Love, M/M, Real Life, Scents & Smells, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sherlock has a very keen sense of smell and he mostly uses it to his advantage.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 277 - A sense of a certain gravity

Sherlock has a very keen sense of smell and he mostly uses it to his advantage.

He can smell the gunpowder on someone's clothes, can smell the perfume on the suspect’s jacket and tell that it is different from the one his wife uses, he can smell hydrogen cyanide, he can smell gas before it has reached the concentration in which most people can smell it and he can smell decomposition almost as good as the sniffer dogs.

But there are situations, in which the only thing his olfactory sense does, is bother him. When Lestrade has eaten a bagel with salmon and onions, breathing suddenly ceases to be boring and becomes a challenge instead. 

When he wakes up plastered to John's back and decides that some lazy morning cuddling is in order but then John turns around and breathes his morning breath into Sherlock's face. Luckily John isn’t affronted when Sherlock shies away from him then and they have adapted their life to this as they have to all their other quirks. John just sticks to the food that makes his breath smell on nights when Sherlock isn’t coming to bed anyway. 

Additionally Sherlock can work with the most foul-smelling chemicals and not be bothered by it, but complains for days when John dares to bring home his arch-enemy: broccoli.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'mint'.   
> I chose to to interpret it as breath mint.


End file.
